


Yes, Sir

by princessjoey (fueledbyfemme)



Category: FIDLAR, SWMRS
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Subspace, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyfemme/pseuds/princessjoey
Summary: Zac tells Cole to get him extra hot sauce at Del Taco. It's all uphill from there.





	Yes, Sir

The first time it happened nearly went unnoticed. 

It was a blink that Zac almost missed.

They were sitting in Zac's car after going to Del Taco for takeout. Cole had taken someone else's food by mistake and was going back inside to fix it. 

"Hey dude, can you grab me extra hot sauce on your way out? Thanks." Zac had said, adjusting the radio dial.

"Yes, sir." Cole said.

Zac froze. The radio remained tuned to static. 

There was not a hint of humor or sarcasm in Cole's tone or face. It was pure, unadulterated submission and obedience. 

"What did you just say to me?" Zac said.

Cole froze, one leg out of the car. He cleared his throat. His entire face and neck were flushed a deep red. He didn't look at Zac. 

"I said, 'No problem, dude.'" 

"Oh." Zac said. "Alright."

\---

The second time it happened was very much like the first, except Zac tried to make it happen on purpose. 

He invited Cole over. They watched TV and talked for an hour or so. 

Then Cole got up to use the bathroom. 

"Hey dude, can you grab me a beer?" Zac said, as naturally as he could manage to sound, forcing down the lump in his throat.

"Yes, sir." Cole said, his tone, his face, his posture reflecting nothing but submission yet again.

Zac said nothing this time.

Cole returned a few minutes later, opened beer in hand, just as submissive as before Zac wondered where to go from here, what he could do to Cole, what any of this meant.

"G-good boy." Zac said hesitantly. 

Cole seemed to glow slightly, flushing pink, and sat beside Zac on the couch. Zac slowly sipped his beer. Cole did nothing for several long moments, before finally making the first move. He kicked off his shoes and curled up on the couch, laying his head in Zac's lap. 

Zac's breathing hitched. He slowly began to stroke Cole's hair, carefully, while holding his beer bottle so tight in his other hand that his knuckles turned white. 

Cole sighed happily. He appeared to be completely relaxed and content. His eyes drifted shut, but he wasn't sleeping. Zac experimentally brushed his fingers across Cole's cheekbone, and then ran them down and gently touched the exposed side of Cole's neck. Cole didn't flinch. 

"You love this, don't you?" Zac said, winding his fingers through Cole's hair, near the nape of his neck. "Me being in charge."

He pulled gently, and Cole let out a soft moan. 

"Yes, sir."

Zac didn't know what any of this meant. All he knew was that he could get used to it, and that there was something hot stirring deep in his lower stomach. 

\-----

Zac and Cole "hung out" nearly every day they had off. They didn't talk about it or mention it to anyone else. Cole would come over, they'd act normal for a few minutes, Zac would give Cole an order, and Cole would drop into being completely submissive and obedient. It never got sexual, at least not at first. Zac took it very slowly. Cole would usually curl up or kneel beside Zac, of his own accord, and Zac would pet him and give him simple tasks like fetching the remote or getting him a drink. Cole said nothing but "yes, sir" and made soft, happy noises. 

Slowly, this escalated. Zac asked Cole to do more complicated things, like cook him dinner. Cole obliged and seemed completely content to be ordered around and told what to do. Cole seemed reluctant to eat himself, but would do so if ordered, and so Zac tried to feed him. This made Cole ecstatic. He'd be smiling long after Zac had finished feeding him, and he'd flush pink and look at Zac like Zac made the sun rise in the mornings. 

Until one day, things took a drastic turn. 

Cole was lying curled beside Zac. His new jeans were hugging his curves, and Zac couldn't stop staring. 

He smacked Cole's ass--just a tap, really. 

Cole moaned softly and pushed himself further over Zac's knee. 

Zac couldn't believe it. He tenatively smacked Cole's ass, harder this time. Cole whined.

When Cole... acted like this, he never answered complex questions. If Zac asked what Cole wanted, Cole would remain absolutely silent and stare at the floor. He only responded to commands with "Yes, sir." Cole wanted Zac to control absolutely everything, make decisions for him. 

"Cole." Zac said hesitantly, his voice cracking. "I'm gonna spank you."

"Yes, sir." Cole said, squirming slightly. 

Zac pulled Cole completely across his knee and hit him again. And again. And again. And then he got into a rhythm. Zac wasn't hitting hard, just enough to sting a little, but he had no doubt that the sting was building enough to make Cole cry out in pain in addition to moaning and whimpering. Cole clearly, clearly enjoyed being spanked; about five minutes in, he even started to hump Zac's lap. 

After maybe ten minutes, Zac stopped. He didn't want to hurt Cole, after all. 

Cole whined and squirmed against Zac's thigh. 

"Please, sir." he begged. "Harder, sir."

Zac's lower stomach began to grow hot.

"Fuck." he whispered. 

He pulled Cole up so that Cole was seated in his lap, and began to stroke Cole's hair. Cole was sniffling a little bit and he was clearly rock-hard. Zac was hard, too. 

"Not today, baby." Zac said, kissing away Cole's tears. 

"Up." Zac said. "Let me see."

"Yes, sir." 

Cole stood and obediently lowered his jeans and underwear to his ankles. His ass was red and his cock was so hard it was leaking. Zac felt his dick twitch.

"Maybe next time I'll spank you harder." 

Cole made a soft noise and his hand twitched like he wanted to touch himself.

Zac bit his lip. 

"Take your jeans off and come upstairs. You need lotion." 

"Yes, sir." Cole's hands were shaking as he rushed to obey Zac's orders.

Next time, Zac wanted to see the marks on Cole's skin unfold before his very eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during college orientation. in front of people. lord


End file.
